reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Train Spy Jam
''Train Spy Jam ''is the first film adaption of The New Railway Series. Plot The film begins with Brazillian spy car Carla Veloso sneaking into a suspicious Oil Platform and find that evil scientist Professor Zundapp is in command of the operations there, but she is discovered and is forced to escape without getting enough info about the Professor's schemes. Meanwhile after winning the Rail Race Cup for the fourth time, Racetrain Thomas the Tank Engine returns to The United States of America Railroad and rejoins his best friends: Dusty, Bernie, Newt, Mutt, Flarango, and Maya. While watching the announcement of the first World Railroad Grand Prix sponsored by former oil tycoon Miles Pistonrod to promote his new renewable fuel, Allinol, Dusty gets angry when Formula 1 racecar Francesco Bernoulli starts boasting about how he is far faster than Thomas and he manages to contact the TV studio by phone to confront him. Maya intervenes and Thomas accepts Bernoulli's challenge to race against him into the Grand Prix. By suggestion of Bernie's girlfriend Anamaria, Dusty, Bernie, Newt, Mutt, and Flarango travel with Thomas to Tokyo, Japan to the first race of the Grand Prix, but Thomas is worried if Dusty could manage to behave properly. His fears are confirmed when Dusty creates a series of ruckus in the debut party. While going to the bathroom, Bernie comes across two thugs confronting an American secret agent named Rod "Torque" Redline, who slips a device containing classified info into his body without him noticing, and is approached by Veloso's assistent, Arabella Shiftwell who mistakes Dusty and Bernie for the agents and they agree to meet during the race in the following day. Rod Redline is then captured and brought to Professor Zundapp who reveals that cars fueled with Allinol explode when exposed to a high level of radiation. He makes a demonstration on the agent himself after figuring that Dusty and Bernie have the info and orders his men to capture them. The race in Tokyo begins and Bernoulli soon takes the lead until he is surpassed by Thomas. Z's agents make use of a radiaton beam disguised as a camera to ignite the Allinol in some competitors, leading to some accidents. Veloso and Shiftwell find that the agents are coming after Dusty and Bernie and manage to have them flee to the streets by hacking the transmitter they are using to pass instructions to Thomas, which ends up having Thomas surrendering the lead to Bernoulli by mistake. Veloso manages to save Dusty and Bernie from their persuers, but Thomas blames Dusty for losing the race and claims that he does not need his help anymore. Saddened for having his best friend angry on him, Dusty leaves to the airport to take a plane home but once again he is persued by the Professor's thugs just to be rescued in time by Veloso. Still mistaking him for a secret agent, Veloso and Shiftwell ask Dusty to help them thwart Z's plans. In Italy, where the second leg of the Grand Prix is being held, Dusty manages to infiltrate one of the criminals' meetings diguised as another tow truck. He finds that the mysterious chain of accidents occurring during the races is part of a plan to discredit the Allinol and ensure that all cars keep using conventional fuel to secure the profits of their organization who managed to secure the largest unexplored oil resources in the world. With most trains out of the race due to the explosions, Thomas and Bernoulli end up in first and second respectively. Miles Pistonrod states that with the Allinol under suspicion he decides to suspend use of the fuel for the third and final leg in England, but Thomas states that he trusts Pistonrod's fuel (by Flarango's advice) and will keep using it. The criminals then decide to have Thomas killed in the next race. Dusty reveals himself by accident and rushes to warn his friend, but is captured along Veloso and Shiftwell before being able to do so. Dusty wakes up tied up in London inside Big Bentley with Veloso and Shiftwell, also tied up, minutes away from being crushed by its gears. The last race begins and the criminals use the radiaton device on Thomas, but surprisingly, nothing happens. Dusty learns that a bomb was put into Thomas' pit crew area, set to explode when Thomas stops there, and Dusty manages to escape to warn his friends. Veloso and Shiftwell succeed in freeing themselves as well, but find that the bomb is actually inside Bernie's body, swapped with his air filter. They warn him about the bomb just when he is about to rejoin the others, and Bernie, Dusty and Mutt flee to protect them, with Thomas going after them unaware of the situation. Professor Zündapp tries to detonate the bomb remotely only to find that the device is out of the signal's range. He then orders his thugs to corner Bernie with his friends to have them explode together, but the army and the police (helped by Maya and Nigel) intervene and have him arrested. Carla Veloso orders Zündapp to deactivate the bomb in Bernie's body but he claims that only the one who installed it is able to do so. Mutt then figures out that the true mastermind behind the criminals is no other than Miles Pistonrod himself whose aim was to have the world relenquish the use of all alternative fuels in favor of the oil reserves in his posession. Pistonrod ends up confirming Mutt's suspicion when he is confronted by him and forced to deactivate the bomb inside Bernie with a voice command to prevent it from killing everyone. For stopping Pistonrod's plans, Dusty and Mutt are knighted by the Queen and return home with their friends where the cars from the Grand Prix take part into their own, unofficial United States of America Railroad Grand Prix. Flarango reveals that he replaced Thomas' Allinol before the last race with his own organic fuel mixture, which is what prevented Thomas from being affected by the radiation. Veloso and Shiftwell pay a visit to Mutt and invite him to join them in another secret mission, but Dusty declines, claiming that Mutt is in the place he should be. Category:The New Railway Series